


Why So Serious?

by SimplySadistic



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rape, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySadistic/pseuds/SimplySadistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker plays around with Robin and makes the young boy remember who he's dealing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why So Serious?

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place when Dick Grayson took on the role of Robin. This is my first torture fic. Let me know how I did.

**Enter:** _Gotham City_

Dick Grayson hit the ground with a thud, letting out a grunt. The rain washed away some of the blood that was running down his face. He was in a small alleyway behind some apartment buildings. No one would see him back here. He turned onto his stomach, scanning the ground for something that would help him get away. That's when he spotted it. A metal pipe that had broken off a larger pipe. He needed to get to it. He started crawling towards the pipe, mustering up all of the strength that he had.

"Oh, no you don't," A voice came from behind the young Robin. A foot came down on Dick's back, causing the boy to cry out in pain. A hand grabbed Robin's hair, pulling him up into a kneeling position. "I guess our little birdie wants to play some more." The sadistic face of the clown was disgusting to Robin. The scars that followed a smile line up his face almost made him gag.

"P- please," Dick said, hoping The Joker would just let him live. He didn't want to be here. Alone. 

"P-Please," The Joker said, mocking Robin. He cackled, the alley way carrying the echoes, "Please what!?" The Joker stopped laughing, becoming serious. "Please don't hurt you? Please let you live?" The Joker squatted down in front of Robin, holding the young boy's chin to keep him from falling forward. He got dangerously close to Robin. He pulled a switchblade out from his pocket, opening it and waving it in front of Robin's eyes. 

"I'm going to kill you, Boy Blunder," The Joker said, "But I'm going to make it fun. Life is a game, you see. And I will have fun playing it. It'll be game over soon enough, for you." The Joker's sadistic smile returned to his face.

Dick had to do something. He eyed the switchblade. It was his only chance out of here. He quickly reached out his arm, grabbing for the switchblade. The Joker pulled away, letting Dick fall to the wet cement. The Joker began stomping on Robin's back, letting him know that he was in charge.

"You need to follow the rules!" The Joker said, as if he was expecting Dick to just let death come to him. When The Joker was done stomping on Dick's back, he rolled the boy over onto his back. Tears were running down Robin's face. "Aww, is the little birdie crying? The big ol' bat isn't here to help you now, is he? You're all alone. He's gonna let you die." The Joker's smile grew wider and wider as he continued to torment the young boy.

"Tie him up, boys," The Joker said, eying the group of 5 men with clown masks on. 

Within moments, Robin's hands and feet were tied together, making it impossible for Robin to fight back anymore. The Joker sat down on Robin's chest, the knife still in his hand. He licked his lips, staring into Robin's eyes.

"Do you know how I got these scars?" Another story from the archives of The Joker's mind, "When I was a little boy, I was running around, enjoying my life, poking dead things with sticks, you know, the usual. Anyways, I came into an alleyway, just like this one. It was late at night and I think we all know Gotham isn't safe at night. There was a group of thugs who were all drunk and the leader attacked me. He said I wasn't happy enough. He said I should smile more. 'Little boys should smile more,' he said. He broke his beer bottle on the side of the building and stuck a glass shard inside of my mouth." At this moment, The Joker put the blade inside of Robin's mouth, causing the boy wonder to shudder, more tears coming from his eyes. "And he cut." The Joker pushed down on the knife, cutting into Robin's cheek.

Robin writhed in pain, letting a scream escape him. The Joker smiled, pulling the blade out of the boy's mouth. Blood ran down his cheek and onto the cold ground. 

"I want you to feel how I felt," The Joker ripped off Robin's mask, tossing it to the side, "It's all part of the game."

Robin was shivering uncontrollably, the pain from the cut almost unbearable.

"Does it hurt?" The Joker asked, "Do you know what my pain is like? You see, now I know what he was talking about! I see the laughter in the situation! I'm always smiling now!"

The Joker stood up, rolling Robin over onto his front. He sat back down on the boy's back, placing a hand on the back of Robin's head, pushing his face down into the cement, causing the cut to his cheek to scrape against the hard ground. Robin screamed out in pain, twitching in agony. 

The Joker grinned, taking his hand off of the boy's head and proceeding to start ripping off the boy's clothes. Robin could do nothing, but let this happen. Once Robin's back was exposed, The Joker took the knife to his skin, carving words into his back. Robin let out his screams of angst, hoping for anyone to hear him, though he knew no one would. He tried to squirm away from The Joker, but to no avail. He really could not do anything about this.

"Why So Serious?" The Joker said, as he continued to carve away into Robin's back, "Why So Serious?!" The Joker finished, standing up to admire his handiwork. The words "Why so Serious?" were carved into Robin's back.

"You boys can take it from here," The Joker said to the gang of clowns behind him, "Just make sure he's still alive when it's my turn."

Robin was laying on the ground, his eyes half-lidded. He was slipping in and out of consciousness, the darkness becoming all too real for his liking.

The first member of the gang stepped forward, ripping off Robin's pants and then kneeling down behind the boy wonder. He proceeded to unzip his own pants, and entered Robin without warning.

Robin's eyes widened, letting out another scream, though it was weak and hoarse. His voice had died due to the lack of energy left in his body. He could barely stay conscious, not that he wanted to or anything.

The thug pounded away inside of Robin, causing the boy to grunt in pain. Robin was so out of it, he didn't even notice when the first had finished and the second began. The darkness eventually took over and Dick lost consciousness. 

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" These were the sounds that came from The Joker as he stomped on Robin's back, getting him to regain consciousness. 

Robin let out a small grunt with each blow delivered to his back. He couldn't even scream anymore. 

The Joker continued to grind the heel of his boot into the cuts that The Joker had carved earlier.

Robin winced in pain, letting out a light moan of agony.

"Gentleman," The Joker said, addressing his gang and pulling Robin up by the hair, "This is how you kill a bird!"

He brought the switchblade to Robin's throat, cutting his neck open from ear to ear. Blood poured down Robin's body, mixing with the water on the ground. 

The Joker pushed Robin down, leaving the boy for dead.

"Come on, boys," The Joker said, "Let's get out of here."

Robin could feel his death approaching. _So, this is what it feels like?_ Robin didn't want it to end like this. He kept fading in and out of consciousness, bordering the line between life and death, until finally the darkness took over. Forever.


End file.
